


He Put My Name in Yellow Hearts

by SquishyNarwhale



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Murders, Breakfast, Confessions, Dining hall, Drawing, Flop Conversations, Fluff, Gay Couple, Hiding, Hope's Peak Academy, Hugs, Just boys being teens, LGBTQ, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Makoto is shorter than he's supposed to be(by a little bit), New Found Relationship, Tall one picks up the short one- you know the trope, Teenagers, Texting, artist!Byakuya(minor), cute relationship, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyNarwhale/pseuds/SquishyNarwhale
Summary: The day was a Friday. Of course, Friday’s came every week, so it was nothing new. Honestly, if Byakuya Togami was to say anything about Friday’s, it would be that he didn’t like them because they came every week. This Friday, the students of Hope's Peak Academy had the day off due to exams just having been finished. The teachers needed a day to get to grading. Well, Byakuya had planned to make this Friday special.When Byakuya gets to the Dining Hall and decides to mess with Makoto Naegi a bit, things happen, and Byakuya gets informed of some very important things.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	He Put My Name in Yellow Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead, I promise! I was just at a writers block for a while! I started writing this months ago, but kind of forgot it existed for a bit. Now keep in mind, I had half of this written before I hit my writers block, so forgive me if there's a slight writing style change near the end. I hope that you all like this story as much as I liked writing it! Without further ado, let's begin!

The day was a Friday. Of course, Friday’s came every week, so it was nothing new. Honestly, if Byakuya Togami was to say anything about Friday’s, it would be that he didn’t like them because they came every week. This Friday, the students of Hope's Peak Academy had the day off due to exams just having been finished. The teachers needed a day to get to grading. Well, Byakuya had planned to make this Friday special. He grabbed his sketchbook and his phone and headed to the dining hall. Now, he normally didn’t eat with everyone, he never felt the need. But today he planned to draw, and he needed inspiration, so what better than to listen to a bunch of hormonal teens talk during breakfast? Byakuya walked in and sat at the seat he normally did when he came, a seat at a separate table from everyone else. He opened his sketchbook to a blank page. As people began to file in, he received a ding from his phone, indicating a text message. He picked up his phone and read the message from the notification center.

**“Tell Them Naegi: Hey, are you going to come for breakfast today?”**

Byakuya looked up to find Makoto walking into the Dining Hall, staring down at his phone. Byakuya smiled a bit. Maybe if Makoto was busy texting, he wouldn’t even notice Byakuya was there to begin with.

**“Me: Perhaps. Would you like me to?”**

**“Tell Them Naegi: Well of course!”**

**“Me: Then Maybe. I’ll think about it.”**

**“Tell Them Naegi: Well in the meantime, how are you today?”**

Byakuya never really liked small talk, but he didn’t want to hurt Makoto’s feelings, so he always replied to small talk with him.

**“Me: I’m doing well. What about you? Shouldn’t you be in the dining hall by now?”**

**“Tell Them Naegi: I’m good. I’m actually in the dining hall, but no one’s saying anything interesting.”**

**“Me: And I am? Makoto, you know how silly that sounds.”** Byakuya looked around to find Makoto still staring at his phone. Byakuya listened to what Hina was saying. Something about her swim meet.

**“Me: There’s no way small talk is more entertaining than Hina’s swim meet.”** Before Byakuya hit send, he hid under the table with his things, so if Makoto was to look up from his phone, he wouldn’t see Byakuya.

**“Tell Them Naegi: What? How did you know that was what she was talking about?”**

**“Me: I just took an educated guess. That seems to be what she talks about more often.”**

**“Tell Them Naegi: Really? You gotta teach me how to do that sometime!”**

**“Me: I will. For now, enjoy your breakfast and interact with everyone else.”**

**“Tell Them Naegi: But I’m bored. Can you keep texting me?”**

Byakuya peeked up to see where Makoto sat. He was staring down at his phone. Togami took a moment to take note of what was going on. Hina sat down next to him, whispering. It seemed that the moment Byakuya noticed the two conversing, everyone else noticed too. Celeste spoke first.

“Why, Hina, Makoto, what do you two happen to be talking about?” Makoto turned red as he jolted up to look at her. Byakuya slowly slipped under the table, tucking the chair under as well. Makoto may have gotten busted, but Byakuya wasn’t done with his fun.

**“Me: Sure. What would you like to talk about?”** Byakuya heard the ding from Makoto’s phone since everyone was pretty quiet. Hina spoke next.

“Makoto keeps texting instead of talking at the table, so I decided to talk to him myself since no one else seemed to notice. I was kinda bored though, so I didn’t mind.”

A chuckle came from someone who Byakuya assumed to be Mondo.

“So who are you texting that’s so important, Naegs? Sayaka?” Mondo asked.

“It can’t be me, I left my phone in my room,” Sayaka replied, across from Hina.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t even notice you were here. You should talk more often, by the way,” Mondo apologized awkwardly.

“Is it Kyoko?” Taka asked.

“No, I’m over here, and I haven’t touched my phone all day,” the purple haired detective said, standing at one end of the table.

“Hm, is it Toko?” Chihiro asked.

“N-no. As if I’d let h-him text someone like m-m-me.” Toko replied, sitting at the table Byakuya was hiding under. Wait, when did she get there? Byakuya quietly looked up, and made eye contact with her, putting his finger to his lips to indicate to be quiet. Toko frowned, and opened her mouth to talk. Byakuya shook his head violently. Toko closed her mouth.

“So who are you texting?” Sayaka asked quizzically. Byakuya looked back at his phone, hoping Toko wouldn’t say anything.

**“Me: Say it’s your sister. She’s always bothering you.”** He heard the ding from Makoto’s phone.

“It’s my sister,” Makoto said, “She’s always asking me about where to get books, and how school life is.” Hina made a confused noise, but didn’t say anything. Byakuya hadn’t expected Makoto to actually use that excuse, but yet, here he was. Everyone made noise of understanding, and went back to their conversations.

**“Me: How come you don’t want them knowing it’s me you’re texting?”** He looked up from his spot to see Makoto, looking down at his phone, Kyoko now standing behind him, reading what was on his phone.

**“Tell Them Naegi is typing…”**

**“Me: Makoto, behind you.** ” Makoto turned around to see Kyoko standing far too close. He yelped in surprise and dropped his phone, but he ducked and picked it up quickly.

“What, why are you looking at my phone? I already told you who it was.”  
Kirigiri grinned slightly, her detective side glowing.

“Well, considering your conversation, it seems like they’re here, which means it couldn’t be your sister. And adding onto that, their contact name is literally ‘love’ between two yellow hearts, I think it’s safe to assume it’s your girlfriend,” she concluded. Makoto’s face was bright red as he stared up at her. Byakuya repressed a grin. He put my name in yellow hearts?

“Well, um. You got, ah. You got some of that correct,” Makoto then added, “but I don’t have a girlfriend. And the person isn’t here right now.”  
Kyoko looked confused. “So you only admire this person? Do they know?”

“No,” Makoto looked up, his confidence seeming to grow a little. “And they never will either.”  
Byakuya slipped up on the chair in front of Toko, he knew that Kirigiri would start looking for people who weren’t there next. It was blaintedly clear. He opened his sketchbook to a semi-finished page to make it look like he had been drawing the whole time. Toko looked at his page.

“Ah, Master is such an artist,” she cooed. Byakuya glared at her and growled at her to shut up.

“If they aren’t here, but they still go to our school then… Makoto, everyone’s here,” Kyoko concluded, looking around at everyone. Makoto looked around as well, and noticed Byakuya immediately. The two boys made eye contact,and in a beautiful moment of idealism, Byakuya gave the shorter boy a sly grin and a wink. But only for a second. As soon as it was on his face, he wiped it off and looked back to his drawing. He then grabbed his phone.

**“Me: So. Me? Hm. I guess ‘Love’ isn’t a bad name for me. But only if I can call you ‘Mine’.”**

Byakuya looked up to find Makoto staring at his phone, dumbfounded.  
Kyoko smiled again as she spoke words that Byakuya couldn’t help but(mentally) laugh at.

“Considering you look confused about Togami being here, I’m going to assume you thought he wasn’t here. Is he the one that you were talking to?” Makoto nodded, as Kirigiri continued, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you to tell us,” she said as she sat down.

“No, thank you, Kirigiri,” Byakuya said as he stood up. “I wouldn’t have the chance to do this if you hadn’t told everyone, including myself.” Byakuya briskly walked to a nearby table where a glass with a flower was held. He swooped it up and walked back to Makoto’s seat. “It was on such a short notice that I wasn’t able to get anything special, but I hope you accept this flower I’ve gotten for you.”

Makoto put the flower on the table and turned back to face Byakuya. “Byakuya, you don’t have to give me table flowers to get the point across. But thank you, I’ll accept it. But there was something that I wanted to give to you too. The reason I wanted you to come to breakfast today, actually,” Makoto smiled, a light red color tinting his cheeks. He pulled a small envelope from his jacket and handed it to Byakuya. There was a small blue heart on the seal.

“Don’t read it until you get to your dorm though,” the brunet muttered. Byakuya smirked slightly. Then his face was back to a frown.

“Okay, I’ll do that.”

“So,” Hina interrupted, “are you two boyfriends now?”

Byakuya turned red at the blatant question. He looked down to find Makoto in a similar state.

“I- I mean, I guess? But, only if you want to!” Makoto stuttered.

“Of course,” Byakuya said to his newly found boyfriend. He turned his head up and looked at Hina. “Yes, Makoto and I are boyfriends.” Everyone giggled(other than Byakuya and Makoto) at the odd pairing.

“Man, I never would have thought you had the hots for the prickly bastard, Makoto, what gives?” Mondo asked with a wide grin. Makoto laughed a bit, but still countered.

“That’s not all that’s there to him!” Makoto let out another laugh as he spoke. Byakuya leaned down and hugged his boyfriend. “It’s okay,” Byakuya whispered. Almost instantly, Byakuya was standing straight up again with a scowl on his face.

Celestia gasped. “Would you look at the time, I have a place to be in ten minutes!” A couple of people got up and left as well, probably to go to their dorms. Once Byakuya got back to his room, he changed Makoto’s name in his contacts.

  
**"Tell Them Naegi- - -”**   
**“Save changes?”**   
**“Yes”**   
**“Beloved- saved."**

  
Byakuya smiled at his phone. He then sat on his bed, phone and sketchbook in hand. Darn it. Forgot to do what I planned to do today. Hm, I’ll have to give him that drawing later, he thought to himself. Byakuya held the letter that Makoto had given him, heart pounding. He opened the seal carefully and pulled out the light pink paper that was inside.

_Dear Byakuya,_   
_I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and there’s been something on my mind. I found that whenever we hang out, my day gets instantly brighter, and when you’re not there, my heart aches. I never actually thought that heartache was a thing, but then you entered the picture. It felt like my chest was screaming. It was just this uncomfortable feeling, and yet I accepted it. Knowing the way I am, I’m probably ranting to Hina about it right now. I think I’m in love with you, is what I think I’m trying to say. And if you don't feel the same way, act like you never saw this please. I know your childhood was rough, and it always lacked the love a person needs to grow, but now, I want to be there to love you. I want to make up for the love you’ve missed your whole life. Anyway, if you return my feelings, please tell me. But if not, let’s not change a thing._   
_With care,_   
_Makoto Naegi._

Byakuya smiled fondly as he put the letter back in it’s envelope. He grabbed his phone from the foot of his bed, and began texting, not pressing send until he reread it multiple times.

**“Me: Open your door at noon exactly.”**

It wasn’t too long until Makoto answered.

**“Beloved: Okay, but why?”**

**“Me: A letter will be on the floor in front of the door. Pick it up. Do /not/ open the door any time before 12.”**

**“Beloved: Oh! Alright.”**

Byakuya was slightly disappointed at the short response, but knew that there wasn’t really any longer response he could give. He grabbed a pen, and let the ink flow onto a blank piece of paper.

_Dear Makoto Naegi,_   
_I’ve received your letter and I’m happy to tell you that I feel the same way. You’re like a ray of everlasting sun, never burning out. Your smile brings me more joy than anything else, and I’d love to see it more often. You light up my world, brighter than any object, place, or person. To me, you are everything, Makoto. I didn’t know a man’s breathing pattern could slow down or speed up just from looking at someone, and yet you proved me wrong, as you do. Whenever we hang out, my heart beats faster, my breathing speed increases, and everything seems okay. Now, I have never had an attraction to anyone in a romantic manner, so this is all new to me. But if I remember anything from my pile of books I had to read for school, then I know for certain. I am in love with you, Makoto Naegi. I would do anything to make you happy. I’ll start coming to the Dining Hall for breakfast more often._   
_With love,_   
_Byakuya Togami._

It was 11:48. Byakuya had to go and put the letter down at Makoto’s room in about 5 minutes if he wanted to make sure he wasn’t there when Makoto opened the door. Byakuya quickly sealed the envelope he put the letter in, and smiled at his work. Once the clock hit 11:50, Byakuya was out the door and heading to Makoto’s room. He walked a couple of doors down, and reached makoto’s room. He knelt down and placed the letter on the floor. As he got up, he heard the familiar clock of a door opening. He didn’t have to be a detective to know that the person who opened the door was none other than Makoto Naegi. Byakuya felt his face heat up.  
“I told you not to open the door before noon,” he started, voice low, and trying to keep a scowl on his face. Makoto shrugged.

“Couldn’t help it,” the short boy replied, voice barely a whisper. Right after he said that, he took a step over the letter- careful not to step on it- and one step closer to Byakuya. Byakuya became impossibly redder. Makoto moved with what seemed to be confidence and grace. His hands came up to Byakuya’s face, cupping it gently. Byakuya leaned into the touch, even if just slightly. Byakuya would be lying if he said that he didn’t like the touch. It was a comforting feeling.

“Y-you’re really pretty,” Makoto squeaked. Byakuya smiled with satisfaction. With one swift movement, Byakuya had taken a step forward(which caused Makoto to take a step back out of shock) and snaked his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. He moved his head forward, just enough to be right in front of Makoto’s. Makoto smiled, but it was clear that he was very nervous. So, Byakuya saw that as an opportunity. He bent over just enough to pick up the tiny boy in his arms. Makoto flinched from surprise, but made no attempt to escape. The blond walked into Makoto’s room, and placed his boyfriend on the bed.

“Stay,” he commanded. Makoto nodded, and Byakuya smiled in response. Byakuya briskly walked back to Makoto’s door. He slammed it shut, the disregarded letter on the other side of the door getting blown a couple of feet in the hallway.

No one in Hope’s Peak Academy would know of the events that took place that day, nor would they notice Makoto’s unzipped hoodie, or Byakuya’s slightly tousled hair, at breakfast the next morning. No one in Hope’s Peak Academy would even expect the two boys to be in a relationship, other than the longing looks at each other across the room, the pet names, and the subtle touches as they walked together. But that was okay. Makoto and Byakuya were okay with keeping their relationship on the downlow. The two of them were okay with the cuddle sessions, the private conversations, and the intimate actions that took place in their rooms. They were okay with the near-private lives they had from their classmates. They were okay with each other. They were okay.

  
And they always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I hoped you liked the story, and if you did, comments are appreciated! If you have any ideas for what my next story should be about, tell me! I am always grateful for the ideas! Should I start a one-shot book? I feel like that would be nice. Let me know! Anyway, thank you so much for reading if you got this far. Make sure you're hydrated! Eat well! Oh, and stay safe please! Make sure to social distance, and wear a mask! Until the next time!  
> -SquishyNarwhale(SketchbookOfCosplans on Wattpad and when I'm not logged in to Ao3)


End file.
